fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Actions
ddddddddddddddddddddddd.png|Exited dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.pngr.png|Shocked sasaasaaa.png|Heart ddddddd.png|Embarrassed DAZZELED.png|Dazzled cry.png|Cry Actions are a Fantage feature which affects Fantagians movement and expression. There is a total of 10 available Actions to choose from History 4 Actions were available since the start of Fantage as a way to interact more emotionally with other users; Wave, Cry, Jump, and Wink. Fantage invented new actions in early October 2013. Possible because people were getting tired at looking at others' motionless faces. Now emotions are the cause of silliness all over Fantage. List of Actions There are many Actions you can use to enchance your Fantage fun or your YouTube videos. Click on the Action! button to choose different actions Wave Click on the waving figure or press 1 to have your avatar Wave. One of the original actions on Fantage. Cry Click on the crying figure or press 2 to have your avatar Cry. One of the original actions on Fantage. Jump Click on the jumping figure or press 3 to have your avatar Jump. This may be the most used action in Fantage. Also One of the original actions on Fantage. Wink Click on the winking face or press 4 to have your Fantagian wink. One of the original actions on Fantage. Blush Click on the smiley that has their eyes closed and dashes on their cheeks. Your Fantagian will make a rather cute face- blushing. You can also press 5. It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! Surprised Click on the smiley with large eyes. Your Fantagian's eyes will boggle with a surprise! You can also press 6.It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! All Fantagians, nons and mems, can use it. Excited Click on the smiley that has an open mouth. Your Fantagian will make a funny face (it looks really funny while wearing a moustache or the rare smile item) almost similar to a troll face. You can also press 7. It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! Free for all nons and mems! Embarrassment Click on the smiley with dashes on its cheeks and a sweat drop. Your Fantagian will make the famous anime face with the legendary sweat drop. You can also press 8. It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! Everyone on Fantage can use this action. Hearts You need Premium Membership to use this emotion. Click on the smiley with hearts on its eyes. Your Fantagian will look like a dramatic person in love. You can also press 9. It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! Again, premium members only-- if you want to use this one, you must buy premium membership! Dazzled You need Premium Membership to use this emotion. Click on the smiley with big teary looking eyes. Your Fantagian will blush a little with huge adorable bubbly eyes. You can also press 0. It is a recently added action that is a bit new to Fantage, so try it out! Hopefully it is clear, but again, only members can use this one. Trivia *At the same time releasing the newer actions, Fantage hosted another Video Contest where you must make a video featuring you using your emotions. Category:Basics